Destruction
by Alex Fisher
Summary: This story is about the destruction of domino city. Basically four years after and Yugi motto is faced with new challenges trying to run a business, fix a damaged town, a crazy crush for anzu and someone else but who! Please read and review.PLEASE


I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any other characters in this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This story is rated M for mature for some content that may be too out there for little kids….!!!!!!!!!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well I hope this story will catch all of your attention because this is my plot and I am going to do something kind of huge so please read. And it won't hurt to review so please if you read this story it would be kind if you would take two seconds out of your life and make a comment! It would help me to know my mistakes and it would also help the story if I get ideas going. It can build the plot into something that can be as you all expect! SO as I was saying ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter One-**** The Offering to the Doomed**

_The municipality was demolished in an instant. Conflagration was radiating in the edifice that was positioned in the heart of the city. Cinders rested upon the obliteration of roads as substantial smoke surged into the atmosphere. Domino City lay in disintegration and now only rubble remained raging around with the tempest. Prodigious, obscure, charcoal clouds slowly started to materialize causing severe thunderstorms and heavy rainfall._

_Roaring shrieks could have been heard from innocent lives who managed to survive the catastrophe. But through every cry for help there was one whose sadness implored the most. For it was the grieving of a young boy named Yugi Motto. He had watched from afar the extent of the damage and it slashed any anticipation from the vulnerable form._

_He couldn't even bring up enough courage to see if by chance his parents had made it out alive._

_But what could he expect himself to do!? He was so __timorous by the sight that it slowly started to eat him on the inside. There was no hope! There was nothing anymore in the world worth living for…………………..and in that split second Yugi wanted his world to end. To just corrode any feeling left in his now frail remains. _

_There was simply no time to act before Yugi found himself rushing into the far-off distance. He could feel the __torrents of rain__ whip his bare back but he didn't stop. _

_There was no need to. If the world was as cruel as this then there was no point in his soul lingering and suffering the pain of the trials of everyday life. And just to try and stay alive after all of this was something even the bravest man wouldn't endure. He was almost to his freedom and in grasp of the cliff that was only seconds away from him but what he found next was something out of his control._

_(Just so this doesn't get confusing for readers………….THIS IS ALL A DREAM THAT YUGI IS HAVING THAT HAPPENED FOUR YEARS AGO!!!!!!! AND HE IS SIXTEEN RIGHT NOW BUT WAS TWELVE WHEN HIS PARENTS DIED__ AND WHEN THIS HAPPENED_

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

_(Four Years Later_

Yugi abruptly bolted from his bed and landed with a crash onto the not so friendly wooden floor. Sweat ran furiously down his forehead as if bringing death to his skin and his chest rose and fell in a desperate pant for air. His whole body trembled and ached but his mind kept on replaying the painful memories that were no longer forgotten.

Sure the city had, in time, disregarded the incident and kept on going. But Yugi couldn't easily pass up his haunting nightmares.

They had done a dump recruit and re-built the city into a town with the left over remnants that were scattered throughout all the chaos.

Yugi's house however was built in with a tiny bar. It was something that his father always dreamed of opening and so Yugi fought so hard to try and regain the wish.

There were continuously very little selections of beer and wine that could be desired from but that didn't stop Yugi from opening his shop everyday and suffering the test of manhood with out his parents for guidance.

And to be frankly honest it was difficult but that soon changed when he met his first real crush. Her name was Tea Gardner and every thing about her was ideal.

She was perfect in every way. The way her curved body moved ever so gracefully. She was like an angel sent down from the heavens and Yugi knew at the stage that he was in love with this girl.

He cursed in frustration lifting his body off the floor. It was still night when he looked outside his window but after that incident he wasn't ready to go back to sleep.

So he did the only thing that he could think of. He let his mind start to wander and lost in a trance he began to think of the beautiful ocean blue eyed girl, Tea.

He remembered when she first stepped foot into the bar asking for a job. She needed the extra money for a dream of hers and this was the only place that was hiring.

Usually Yugi would have rejected the offer but felt inclined that he give her a chance. But the real reason was that he felt sympathy for her. Happy that at least someone still had a goal in life.

Without question Yugi sighed. There was just no way in hell that he would tell this girl that he liked her. She was just too sweet to be handed to someone like him. And plus on top of that she was always telling him about her boyfriend that worked in the outer town of Domino City located about four miles from them.

The conversation that he was beginning to have with himself formed into whispers as he drifted into an endless fantasy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(The Next Morning)

The sun robbed its way into Yugi's room resting itself upon his guiltless face.

Subterranean scarlet eyes eased open.

It was way too early for him to get up but he knew he had to be there early. His everyday customers would want to be treated with care and attention so there was no thought in wasting time.

He stripped his body of every last bit of clothing before pulling on his black leather tight pants and shirt.

And around his waist he added his belt that connected the rest of the outfit in some odd way.

Nodding in approval he bolted out the door hurrying himself into the direction of the shop that he owned. And it wasn't long before he saw Tea walking up to the doors in the distance.

He reddened just a bit before putting an arm to her shoulder.

"Hey Tea…………….u-uh I didn't know that you would be coming to work early?"

His question was almost inaudible by the sound of busy construction and modeling. After four years they were still trying to expand their community but each time they failed and there ended up being less and less.

His thoughts were interrupted by Tea's sudden outburst.

"Oh Yugi you really think that I don't know when you come in! Of course I came in early. It was because you need the extra help and I am the only one who can do it so come on".

She motioned for Yugi to follow and he did. Succumbing to her every move he knew that he was defenseless. He was exposed and with that he blushed even redder trying to hide the feeling of love.

His hand reached into his pocket, after noticing that Tea didn't open the door, and pulled out his keys.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well how yeah like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Trust me there is so much that is going to be added to this story that it is going to be unbearable. So please if are done reading this can you please review? I would love to know what it is that I need to improve on!!!! Thank you so much and I update soon.


End file.
